Captured Fireflies
by pearlsnow8
Summary: In a dystopian universe, the land of Fiore was forced into a dome underwater. Each level represented your class, and in this twisted world. Only Fairy Tail, an underground organization could save them. [Multi-Pairing]
1. Prequel

**Hello! My name is Pearlsnow8, it's very nice to meet you! This is my new story and I hope you enjoy it. In Captured Ship there is a lot of characters, and it will be hopping around.. It's like a novel~  
>Pairings:<strong>

**/Main\  
>Gruvia, Nalu, Gale, Gerza, and (maybe) Rowen<strong>

**There will be small, random hints of other couples, but these are the main!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Summary:  
>The lights were dim in all of them, and they all share one dream. Freedom. [AU, Multi-Pairing]<strong>

She felt alone, sometimes the loneliness would get to suffocating that her thoughts would drift to suicide. This place was morbid, it was a piece of slate in a pile of diamonds. Though to everyone else, it seemed like the complete opposite. Lucy was a curious fourteen year-old, she was tired of being shut out from the adults and now wanted to know the secrets of the dome, and the secrecy of the Council.

Her hand raised up almost robotically, and touched the dome. It looked like it wasn't there; moment you made contact with it, it retorted away. It was smooth to the touch but it only made her want to throw up. She tried from (freshly manicured) nails to knives to even fire, it was only like nails on a chalkboard without the long scratch. This was Lucy's afternoons, standing at the edge of the 'world' and inquired at the little things.

Just pass the barrier, laid the sea. It was beautiful, for all she could see. It had soft looking sand, the dome ahead hard concrete. Thousands of colored fish swam freely, they were trapped in a glass cage.

A loud bell shrieked loudly, Lucy counted how long it lasted and once it stopped she was at 18. It was 18 o'clock, meaning supper. She gave the dome one more longing look than turned on her feet. Lucy lived at the top floors of the city.

The world was sectioned off into 5 sediments. The bottom one was mainly homeless and garbage disposal, the drunkards and whores. Population: 1,384 It was more formally known as 'Joker'. To one up it was farmers, hicks and grassy plains, also known as 'Jack'. Holding the most population: 2,916. The healthy middle ground, 'Queens' this is where small business owners and merchants lived. Population: 871. This is where most people start off from to get into the 'Kings'. The fourth sediment was 'Kings', it was where merchants leveled up to when they gain a lot of money. This was the highest class that's eligible. Population: 110

The top floor was 'Ace'. It was where council members lived and was sealed tight with brass doors. Lucy (nor anyone) knew zero to nothing about this sediment, but everyone there knows everything, all the secrets. Her family resided on the 'Kings' and they reached the peak of this level, now they couldn't get any higher. Population: unknown.

Lucy reached the clear elevator that stood on the outskirts of all the sections. A runway ran into each district-leading off to their main roads-from the glass elevator. The blonde reached the case and stared at the hand scanner along with pass, she set her pale hand on the cold surface and heard a soft humming. It dinged and with a quick swipe of her pass card, the elevator opened up and she entered.

Luckily, it was empty. Though it usually was; no one really left their designated area unless is being promoted or visiting the base. Like her. Lucy felt the elevator give a soft jolt as it came to a stop, she was only on 'Queen', someone else was entering. Lucy looked down at her pass, she had too many trust problems. Quickly she tucked it into her long jacket. It was only a worker, he must of gotten lucky and got a job in the 'King'. A rare occasion. Finally, it stopped at her section and Lucy departed. She turned her head slightly to see where the worker was heading to but instead he stayed on and the glass door closed.

The elevator rode up and Lucy's jaw slackened. She bit her top lip and popped her lips together, making a noise. Slowly she turned around and made her way to her house. Lucy's father was Jude Heartfilia, he was a successful merchant and was one of the topped rank owners. Though he seemed perfect, and to crowds he smiled and laughed. Behind the closed doors he was reserved and only made conversation with Lucy when it was to ask for something.

They have been like that since she was five, when her mother passed away. Though Jude never beat her or verbally abused Lucy, he was not a good father. She made it to the Victorian house and unlocked it, the moment she stepped in a flurry of maids went to her side. Lucy smiled lightly and gave her brown jacket to one and waved he hand lazily to all, she headed to her room. It was a second floor room, the top floor was Jude's, and the second door to the left. She turned the gold knob and walked in with a heavy sigh.

It was pink, with light blue carpet and a white canopy bed. She threw her pass on the fluffy comforter and walked over to the dresser. She changed into a knee length flower dress and stared at herself in the mirror. Lucy's hair was tied up in a tight bun with a braid wrapping around the base, if she had her hair down it would result in an intense argument with her papa. The dress was also his choice, it was dinner wear.

After a long, awkward dinner, Lucy was dismissed to her room. Changing into silk pajamas and cuddling up on her bed she lit her candle. It was the only thing illuminating her room, and it was her only comfort in the world. Slowly she lifted her hands up and put them in a cup like form, there was a spark.

It was like a flint of light, and it made her palms tingle. Slowly it changed into a six point star, it danced above her palms and the more she focused on it. The more stars that appeared, she closed her eyes tried to focus only on the stars and slowly she opened her eyes. Her room was adorned with the magical stars, they glistened and sparkled. They reminded her of a bug she read in a book; fireflies. Lucy stood up and let the child in her over run her usually calm facade. She spun around arms spread out and one foot pulled up as the other did the spinning. The blonde laughed quietly and smiled brightly, she felt free at these moments.

Lucy swung open her balcony door and ran out, not even bothering to put slippers on. She gripped the railing and breathed in, letting the fresh air overwhelm her. Her stars flew out of her room and shoot out into the district, her powers were a secret so she shut them off and watched them dim into nothingness.

They reminded her of herself.

**Thank you very much for reading! Please review!**

**Next chapter is a Levy focus.**


	2. Whore's with Maid Uniforms

Captured Fireflies

Thanks for all the follows and reviews!  
>-<p>

Levy was a peculiar one, she lived on 'Jack' and was supposed to farm but she held no upper body strength. So they let her plan what to grow and where. Though that was only once to twice a year, she usually spent her days pented up in her room with a book. Not a lot of books were in her district, but she got packages full of books from a family who were promoted to 'Queen'. She would send no requests or complain on what she got; they spent their money on her, she was grateful enough.

Her favorite books are the ones in the past, ones before the dome. These books spoke of a world before and they were usually in a whole different language. That's when the family sends her language books. This exchange has been going on for 3 years, since she was 11. Now she had a room of books, no shelves, they are expensive.

A package came today, and it contained only two books. One had golden sides and it buckled at the front, it was thick; much like a bible. She picked it up and set it on her bed, than went to the second book. It was a pocket edition, language guide. She opened it up and saw an ancient scripting, maybe roman. Levy settled in on her bed and curled up her legs, she propped up the big book and snapped it open.

It was foreign, and confusing. Had no pictures and when she tried to use the guide to help; it only made everything harder. Levy wasn't one to give up though, it may be hard and difficult. She needed to know.

* * *

><p>Juvia leaned up against the pole, and watched people walk by. Her skirt was to short and her shirt revealed too much, guys would eye her bust. She wasn't asking for it, she only wanted a drink. Though she was really under age, it wasn't very hard in the 'Joker' district; half the people in it don't care. Juvia finally saw her girl and walked over to her, Cana was one of her few friends. Though they barely spoke, they just drank together. She was two years older than her, and she drank like a 21 year old on their birthday. But like 2000x worst.<p>

Juvia handed her a bundle of money, and Cana gave her three beer bottles. She didn't want to drink with friends, today Juvia only wanted to be alone. She walked home alone, guarding the bottles carefully; there were a lot of muggers. She made her way to the fire escape of her brick flat and settled on the one by her room. She popped the cap of the first bottle and took a greedy gulp.

She never liked beer very much, yet here she was chugging one down. Juvia set it down avoiding the back wash at the bottom of the bottle, she took of the cap off the second and placed it near the first one. Looking around before doing so, the bluenette pointed a slender finger at the full and slowly the beer flowed out of the bottle. It was a stream of beer and carefully she started transferring it to the finished. There was a loud clattering and a guys voice muttering an ow, she went stiff.

Juvia gulped loudly and held her breath, she heard one more metal clang and a large guy came from the corner of the staircase. She exhaled to see Gajeel, a smile formed on her face and she tossed the last bottle to him. He caught it with one hand and sat across from her, leaning up against the metal railing. His black hair was tied up in a long ponytail and tight clothes worked will with his muscular body.

"You okay?" Juvia said with a swig of her beer

"Sure, this place is just shitty." This made the girl laugh

"Juvia thinks it's not too bad, we are near the top of the 'Joker' soon we will be promoted," she had a knack for hope

"'Jack' isn't much better, we will start off as slaves." He retorted

"Just keep working hard in the daytime, Juvia believes good is coming for us."

The next day, she got a promotion; just as she predicted. It was a white package with her name written on the receiver and a council emblem stamped on top. She opened it quickly and in it was a new outfit, and a pass; Juvia quickly changed and ran out of her flat. She went to the corner of the town and knocked on a cottage. After a rustle, bang and a grunt, the door opened to show a grumpy Gajeel. He stared at her and pointed at her outfit.

"You were promoted." He said flatly

"Why yes, yes I was. Did you get a package?" a pregnant silence

"Nope, still stuck in this hell hole." Gajeel shrugged and Juvia frowned

"Don't worry, it will be soon!" She hugged her best friend and kissed his cheek as a sign of friendship.

Juvia waved goodbye and with her pass she ran to the glass elevator. Excitement washed over her as the scanner scanned her hand, than she swiped her pass. For the first time, the elevator opened for her. Juvia happily walked in and pressed her face up against the glass. She could finally see 'Jack' and the level was so huge that she squealed. It was so much cleaner and less city like. Plains of farming, people working to get higher on the chain. Everyone held more potential than the ones in 'Joker'.

As it opened, Juvia ran out and took a deep breath. "Good impression, good girl." She muttered to herself, and quietly she walked to the end of the alleyway. When she reached the platform, a man looked at her and smiled.

"You must be a newcomer," he said "I'll place you in a farm, can I see you'r pass and ID?"

Juvia already had them out and set them in his outstretched hands. The man looked at them and than handed them back. He assigned her to the McGarden family farm, where she will work indoors. With a map and a letter declaring her arrival, Juvia started walking. It took a solid twenty minutes before she arrived at the farm. It was a healthy size, about an acre. Juvia knocked on the front door, and after a loud tumbling and a high pitched yelp. The door was opened.

There stood a short girl in an orange dress, her unruly blue hair being her main feature. She was flat, maybe an A cup, but she has nice hips and legs. She was pretty. Juvia pulled back her hair and smiles

"Juvia is here to work indoors," she said nervously while handing her the papers

"Oh, well I'm Levy McGarden. It's very nice to meet you Juvia."

"The pleasures mine," they traded a warm smile.

They might as well get along, they will be with each other for a long time.

* * *

><p>"Did Juvia ever tell you, you remind her of a good friend of Juvia's?" The tall girl said, glancing at the curled up girl who was innocently reading<p>

"... No." She was too busy with her nose stuck in her book

"Well when Juvia first met you, she heard you fall and squeal. Well Juvia's friend always falls and grunts. Weird similarity, but true." Juvia smiles

"Did I ever tell you, not to bother me when I'm reading?" Levy looked up and smiled jokingly at her maid

"Yes. But Juvia gets lonely so quickly."

It's been two weeks since she transferred to 'Jack' and it's been rather uneventful. Cleaning and helping Levy when ever she needs help, Juvia likes the place she was assigned. It's a nice family, and she got along well with her mistress. Though she does miss Gajeel, Juvia would send letters every week but never gets a response. She hoped, he was already transferred and wasn't getting them since it's a new address.

"Did Juvia..." She trailed off, making Levy look up-she rarely stopped mid sentence "ever tell you. She has a power."

"Huh? You mean like high strength. Or maybe magic." She said in bafflement

A loud knock on the door made both girls jump, Juvia walked towards the door and pulled it open. She was greeted by two guys, one tall and well built. He looked her age, 14 to 15. One looking younger maybe 11 or 12. Short and determined.

"Excuse me?" Juvia said after blinking a couple times

"Yo! I'm Natsu! I'm here to pick you up! Are you Levy McGarden?"

"I am!" Levy said coming around the corner of the door frame "now... Do I know you?"

"Nope! But I need you!" This Natsu said while the shorter boy reached out for Levy's wrist.

"Ah, ah! No!" Juvia said using one arm to block his path "why do you need Levy? Are you going to kidnap her, pinky?"

"Oh." He falters than smiles "no it's more like rescue."

Juvia glares at him than slams the door on his face. She knew better than trust a random guy, perks of growing up in 'Joker'. Levy, however, was very confused.

"Juvia... That guy, isn't in 'Jack'..."

"You mean he doesn't live in this section?" She was now confused

"No. He is on the missing list. Natsu Dragneel, Romeo Conbolt, Gray Fullbuster, Mira Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, Jellal Fernandes, Erza Scarlet, and about 10 more individuals." Her body shook in fear "they are rioting against the Council. Juvia, they're criminals."

AND THE PLOT THICKENS!  
>Please review lovlies.<p> 


	3. Scalpel

THANK YOU!  
>I really appreciate critical reviews that correct me in my spelling but just any kind helps me and pushes me to work faster!<br>-

She was pushed against the wall in a flurry, and the hand that wrapped around her neck wrung tighter. She felt like a fish with no water, the irony made her want to laugh. She watched her vision go blurry and control of her body faded. Wendy was only 10 and she was going to die so soon. Than the grip was gone, and she opened her eyes in a flash.

An attack in 'Queen' was rare, but this is the second one she's had this week. The previous one was just someone dumping water on her, this was a murderous intent. Her knees and legs grew weak and she fell on her rear. Wendy glanced at the attacker, he was on the ground now. Bloody and beaten, she took this moment to run. Before making a bee line, she looked around.

"Thank you," she said whispering loudly, hoping the one who saved her heard. Than she rose to her feet and ran out of the dark alley. It was a cold and dark night, the street lights were flickering. Wendy had another half a mile before getting home safely, she hoped to not get attacked again. After switching from walking to running for another 10 minutes, she arrived at her family's shop. It wasn't necessarily a shop, her and her grandma ran a small family clinic. It's not very big but they have customers, they only recently have moved up. She opened the shops door and the bell rang, Wendy puts on a smile and closes the door.

"I'm back Grandma Grandeeney!" There was no response.

"Gr-Grandma?"

Wendy's voice faltered and she walked up the wooden staircase to the living quarters. She walked into the living room looking around once more, but Grandeeney still wasn't there. Wendy felt a panic attack, she ran to the door of her Grandma's room and flung it open, she froze in utter horror. Her only family left, was gone.

She couldn't have left the house for a walk, Grandeeney rarely leaves the clinic in case there's a late night patient. Wendy's eyes were clouded with tears and she slammed her door, in anguish and frustration. She trusted her Grandma, and she stood up and left. She was only a ten year old girl, who is being attacked by an unknown source. Wendy knew she couldn't make it alone for more than a week.

The little girl heard the clinics bell rang and quickly rubbed the tears away. She walked down stairs and gave her best smile, than it quickly faded. There stood a blue haired man with red tattoo on the right side of his face. Wendy gulped nervously and didn't break eye contact with the well known criminal.

"Why are you here, Jellal?" She said trying to sound strong but it sounded more awkward.

"Hi Wendy." He said looking down "I'm here to save you, from the council. I want to help you."

"Those are just sugar coated words of a kidnapper." Wendy said narrowing her eyes at him

"But their true, I just want to save you. You can trust me, I promise." His words sounded sincere

Wendy was running out of choices but she wasn't going to back down from a criminal. "Why do you want me? No, what do you want me for?"

He looked around and decided his words carefully "that's classified, I'm sorry. I can't break this promise."

"Than there's no chance I'm going with you."

"Please, you'll die if I don't save you. I need you to believe me," Jellal didn't break eye contact and showed no sign that he was lying.

"If you tell me where we're going and I have the right to carry heavy sedatives, I'll go with you. Only on those conditions! And I get to hold a knife up to your back." She wasn't taking chances

"Okay." He said slowly "That's fair, I'm taking you to 'Joker' and were going to an underground club. Called Fairy Tail," Wendy raised an eyebrow

"Your taking me... On a date, aren't you like 15?" Wendy made it to the base of the stairs and grabbed the shots without putting her back to him. He laughed

"No, you'll see. I'm sure you'll like it." Wendy still questioned but grabbed the small scalpel and walked over to him.

"No funny business! I just don't want to be.. Killed by the council?" Wendy said

"Okay," Jellal scoffed

They headed out; Wendy five feet behind him holding the scalpel in her out stretched hand, and holding two sedatives ready in her other. Jellal lead her to the glass elevator she's only rode once and he didn't scan his hand to a pass. He simply hit the screen a couple times and typed something in, the glass doors slid open.

The blue haired man walked in casually and leaned up against the front right side. Wendy took the very opposite, back left. It was an awkward ride, no one talked or made eye contact. Though Wendy watched him in the corner of her eye. The elevator came to the bottom and with a small ding, the glass doors slid open.

She has never been to the 'Joker' level but the moment she arrived, Wendy wanted to go home. It reeked of alcohol and marijuna, the streets were filthy and full of equally filthy people. Brick houses that were falling apart, 'Queen' looked like a French town, green and very chic. It was a strong change. Jellal seemed unfazed and walked in front of her, he lead the way again.

It wasn't a fun walk, people rammed into her and she was being eyed by perverts. Wendy really wanted to go home, but Jellal was leading her to the heart of 'Joker'. What felt like an hour was only 15 minutes, he stopped in front of what looked like an underground subway. Wendy eyed Jellal and he smiled lightly at her. Which earned him a nervous glare.

She noticed her hand holding the knife was shaking, she was a healer and only a fighter when it came to extreme conditions. Wendy thought this was an extreme condition but the more her hand shook, the more she questioned. Jellal walked down the abandoned subway and she still followed. It was nearly pitch black but she could see a flickering light in the distance. They walked towards it, and when they arrived it was a single wooden door.

A piece of thrash hit her foot making her squeal, and when she calmed down the sound of a guitar being played was heard. It was sweet and calming, and than a soft voice started singing. A girl. Jellal opened the door as quietly as possible, but even though everything stopped. Wendy walked in nervously, her body hiding behind Jellal. She noticed a large group of people; about twenty to thirty. They all stared, unblinking. It was making her blush.

"I brought back our first princess," Jellal said

Whipping out her scalpel, she pointed it straight towards the group and trying to sound confident she said "no one come near me or I'll stab you!" They laughed. Her hand weakened and it fell to her side, she watched as each person laughed.

They were all so unique, some had a loud one, she heard a snorting, a quite giggle, boisterous, nervous, even a scared one. Wendy was over whelmed and gulped loudly, she came out from behind Jellal and a boy with pink hair emerged from the group.

"I like you," he said "your Wendy right!?"

"Y-yes.." She said staring at him

"Well Jellal knows how to pick up girls!" This made the blue haired man blush

"Shut up!" He said, Wendy now laughed. When she calmed down, her nervous feeling returned and she held up the knife.

"Why am I here!?" She yelled, the pink haired man smiled

"I'll show you!" He walked towards the back of the club and Wendy followed.

They went up a flight of stairs, and Wendy looked down. It was all cement and tables scattered, there was a small stage and a girl with platinum white hair smiled at her. The two reached the top and the pinkette stopped at the first door, a muffled man shouted in anger and the moment the door opened it became clear.

Who's behind the door!? AND WHO ATTACKED WENDY!? SO MANY QUESTIONS!?


	4. Magic

Captured Fireflies

Whoop whoop! 4th chapter!

Previously: Wendy was attacked and Jellal(?) saved her. He soon convinced her to come with him to Fairy Tail, an underground club. She meets a pink haired Natsu and was about to be led to an office but a loud shouting voice erupts through the closed door, Natsu opens it...

"That Lucy is a bitch! I'm telling you, we do NOT need her!" A shirtless male slammed his palm on the top of a desk that has a short man behind it. He groans and notices Wendy and Natsu standing in the doorway. The old looking man smiled happily.

"So Jellal was successful! That's good, hello Wendy. I'm Makarov, the owner and boss of Fairy Tail" Wendy blinks a couple times and than bows

"I'm Wendy. It's very nice-" she freezes and pulls out her scalpel. "What do you want from me!?"

"Ah.." He blinks a couple times staring at the knife than breaks into a hearty laugh.

"What...?" Her hands weaken and she stars at him with wide eyes

"Your a cute one, Ms. Wendy. But we need to get to business, I'll explain everything right after Gray explains to us what happened," the man behind the desk said "also, my name is Master Makarov."

The shirtless guy who sat in a cushioned chair leaned backwards and clicked his tongue angrily. So called Gray growled and said:

"It's going to be a long story, so get comfy,"

He climbed up the brick wall of a tall house, Gray hated how this stupid Lucy chick had to live in King. It was an ass to get to and sneak in, plus all houses were hard to scale. He reached the balcony and was about to pull himself up but a hundred small lights flew out making him stop. Gray noticed a girl at the front. He pushed himself up against the wall and held his breath.

The small lights went out and the blond girl relaxed, she turned around was about to walk inside but noticed Gray was climbing up and over the railing. She was just about to scream but Gray was able to get to her quickly enough. He covered her mouth and watched as she shook in fear.

"Is your name Lucy?" He asked lightly, the girl went stiff and kept eye contact.

Gray asked again, this time she gave a shaky nod. "If let go, do you promise not to scream?"

Lucy bit his hand, hard enough to draw blood. Gray whipped back his hand and dropped the F bomb, the blond girl quickly whacked him across the face and socked him the stomach. He crumpled to the floor in pain.

"Your a bitch," Lucy kicked him and ran into her room, slamming the balcony door.

The room was filled with fits of giggles from everyone, though Natsu was full blown laughing and pointing. Much to Gray's annoyance.

"You got your ass kicked by some girl!" He yelled

"Shut up Flame brain!" The shirtless man retorted "I couldn't fight back!"

Makarov gained his composure and straightened in his chair. Wendy soon calmed down and took a breath, finally answers were coming her way.

"Wendy? Have you heard the story of the past world." The girl shook her head "well, neither have I. No one knows!"

"Yet; there is some solid guesses. One is that it was once a bountiful place with lots of animals and everyone was happy. Another was it was full of war and tragedy. Ms. Wendy you know what magic is right."

"Well... Yeah, it's like mental powers to conjure something." She said

"Pretty good. Well humans before the dome had this power. Magic. About 100 somethin' years ago, more than 90% of the population contained a different variety of powers. Yet right as we were sent to the bottom of the ocean and safe locked in a oxygen tight cage, all the magic was gone. Though, we still have it. This magic is dormant in all of us, and in some it's stronger. Wendy you have a very powerful dormant magic."

She was left baffled, his words repeating in her head. Magical powers or spells are just so called stories. Fairy tales. Wendy stared at the old man.

"I'm sorry, you need to stop smoking and wake up to reality." She said before heading to the door.

"Natsu, show her!" Makarov said quickly.

In a heart beat, the pink haired mans arm blocked her path. A burning hot flame appeared suddenly in his hand and Wendy stepped back quickly a piece of hair getting singed. Her balance faltered and she fell on her butt with a grunt. Wendy looked up at Natsu, and took a deep breath.

"That's... That is impossible! You can't do that. I was delusional!" Gray stood up and walked over to her, he grabbed her wrist and in a second spiky ice burned her skin where he was holding. Wendy screamed and Gray let go quickly not wanting a repeat of an hour ago. The young girl stood up quickly and grabbed her scalpel, she swung it around in full blown panic.

There was an ouch muttered and Wendy cracked open an eye, Natsu had an arm outstretched towards her and a long cut seeped through his skin. Blood dripped down and Wendy yelped, she grabbed his hand and held it high up.

"It needs elevation!" Natsu watched her with boring eyes, "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

The blood was trickling down her hand and she felt everyone watching her. Wendy blushed in embarrassment and closed her eyes, than Natsu grabbed her hand and pulled it down.

"Open your eyes," he said calmly.

She listened and blood overwhelmed her vision, Wendy saw her small hand laying on top of his big one. Natsu grabbed his shirt and rubbed off the blood. Her eyes widened and she took a gulp of spit. Wendy brought a shaky finger to where a cut should be, but it was gone. There was no cut, only blood.

"Your a healer," Natsu said a wide smile on his face.

"Wendy Marvell. Would you like to join Fairy Tail?"

Hot tears streamed down her face and she tumbled to the ground. Wendy looked up still holding Natsu's hand in a tight grip, she gathered all the strength she had left:

"Yes. Please take care of me."

This ones on the shorter side, but the next one will be long!

Please review!


	5. Orange

Captured Fireflies

Someone asked if this is GrayLu or NaLu. Please refer to chapter one! I gave you a list of couples, I just really hate cliche stories.

Like Natsu is the one to save and retrieve Lucy, it's SUPER predictable. So I changed it up. I will repeat the couples for you:

/Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Rowen, Jerza\

Previously: Juvia was transferred to Jack, farming city, being assigned to the McGarden family she started working for Levy. Two weeks later, Natsu and a little boy showed up at the door wanting to 'rescue' Levy. But, Levy recognizes them as criminals...  
>-<p>

Levy felt a pang of guilt as Juvia slammed the door on the boys faces, though she forgot that guilt when she rembered who they are. She watched as the busty girl straightened up and walked to the kitchen, starting to make her family a dinner. Levy retreated to her room, closing the door silently, and curling back on her bed. She heard the 5 o'clock song signifying field work is over for the day. Her mom and dad will return to the house after putting the slaves away. So she waited, for once there was no urge to read her books, Levy only wanted to see her parents.

In about 30 minutes she heard the front door click open and Juvia greet her masters. Levy quickly flings open her door and run down to where her parents are, happily she gives her dad a big hug and nuzzles her face into his chest. She felt her troubles today wash away and it replaced with love.

Levy and her parents where what people call a perfect family, no arguments were ever heard, no money problems, they didn't abuse their slaves. People believed they were next on the list to be promoted. Levy liked to think so too, though she didn't want Juvia to be moved to another farm, where they might be abusive.

After dinner, Juvia bathed Levy and cleaned up her room. Before she left to go to the slave cabins, she did dinner dishes and cleaned the house. Levy fell asleep before Juvia even left.

A strange burst of heat woke Levy up, she noticed the room was burning an orange and all the books she earned in 6 months were in torrid flames. Levy felt sweat gather on her forehead for a multitude of reasons. She threw off the sheets and grabbed her desks chair, quickly Levy threw it up against her window. The bluenette covered her body as it shattered, Levy was running on adrenaline and as she was crawling up and over the window. A burst of flames scarred her on her thigh and her lower leg got caught on a piece of glass that stayed on the window frame. A long bloody cut sliced open her skin, Levy let out a painful moan and tumbled forward. She hit the ground in a loud thump and felt her leg throat in pain.

Levy watched the world spin and blurry in her vision, the blood from he leg seeped down staining the once green grass red. Her mind drifted to her parents who are still inside the burning house. She propped herself up on her arm and the moment she was half way up a wave of nausea hit. Levy hit the ground again and her vision goes black. She gave up, and let the world take her away.

A soft beeping awoke her, Levy forced her eyes open and saw a hospital gray room. She turned her head to her left and saw a younger girl with dark blue hair sitting on a chair signing documents, Levy turned her head to the right and saw her trusted maid, Juvia. She sighed in relief, knowing there was someone she knew. Levy took a deep breath, catching the attention of both. The doctor walked over to her and smiled

"Ms. Levy, how are you feeling?" She was so young, so innocent

"I feel nothing. My parents, are they dead?" A shaky silence

"I'm sorr-" her voice was so sympathetic, Levy cut her off

"I don't want to hear it. Please leave me alone," Levy looked at the window that filtered the night sky.

"Call for Wendy, if you need anyone." The young girl left the room, shutting the door silently. Juvia stood up

"Levy, it's my fa-"

"Get out!" She snapped. Juvia's face flashes fear and pain and quickly the girl leaves the room.

The strong girl facade broke and hot tears broke out like a faucet. It all came pouring out, the sniffling, shortage of breath, and the feeling of someone ripping out your heart. Levy curled up in a tight ball and held her breath.

She let the darkness wash over her, and what was left of herself she trashed. Levy forced the tear to go away, she opened her eyes let the clinic room explode in her vision and slowly all that was left was courage.

And a whole lot of anger. "Revenge can destroy both the victim and the seeker. So let there be war," she muttered, what else could be destroyed for her?

Juvia stared at the dancing and singing club, everyone merry making. It made her want to throw up, sure they did save her and Levy but couldn't they show a bit more sympathy? Fairy Tail was, as Natsu told her "a big family that only wants happiness and peace for the good." Well they aren't doing a very good job. Juvia is back at the bottom, and lost some of the few people she saw as family.

Gajeel. Juvia stood up and ran to the exit, she was only a couple feet away when a small hand wrapped around her wrist. She looked down to see a man introduced as Makarov, the one and only master of Fairy Tail.

"Where are you going Juvia?" He said smiling lightly

"I must go meet my best friend, he hasn't responded to my letters." She says returning the smile

"I see, bring someone with you. It's dangerous."

"Oh... I'm okay, I can do it." She leaves the club.

"Gray." Makarov says the moment after Juvia leaves, the said man walks over to his master "follow her."

"Okay." He says with no hesitation "but why?"

"She's new and I don't want her getting in trouble." Makarov responded before walking away.

Juvia walked down the streets of 'Joker' with immense disgust. She thought she wouldn't have to come back but instead she's surrounded with unfamiliar faces. Juvia gets to the familiar back road towards Gajeels house and smiles. Her pace picks up and than it slows down as she catches sight of it. A bright orange X crossed on the door and by it on both sides was the emblem of the Government. All of her breath was knocked out of her and she ran to the door, banging it repeatedly.

"No! GAJEEL!" She screams "NOT FUNNY! COME OUT!"

No response pushed her to the breaking point and roughly, Juvia kicked down the front door. She ran in and looked around, it was empty. No sign of life at all, her knees collapsed and she fell to the floor. The government came and took Gajeel away, the chances of her ever seeing him again was low. Dangerously low. Juvia hiccuped and felt a warm hand on her shoulder making her whip around quickly.

"Gaje-" she stops, seeing it was actually another man "who are you?"

"Gray Fullbuster. I'm in Fairy Tail, it's okay. I lost two people to the Government. If you join us, you can see them again." He gave a warm smile

"Okay..." She says sheepishly with a small blush "Gray-sama..."

WEEEHHHH!

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Bucket

Captured Fireflies

His arms ached and pulsed in pain, a slow and steady pace of blood dribbled down his arm. The room was pitch black except for a faint yellow light coming from the barred window on the door. Gajeel's half lidded eyes stayed down on his chest which was now scarred with a Capitol symbol taking up his whole stomach. His back was burning with whip marks, and his matted down hair was sticky with blood.

Gajeel was put through training for the past two weeks, he was put in weight lifting and pain endurance. The few weeks are a blur, but he does know that he's being jailed for the Capitol Games. Something he has never heard of, or anyone that's not a Capitol resident has heard of. From what he knows from eavesdropping, it's an event that's held every month as a party. It's supposedly a fight to death between two people, similar to colosseums. But at this one, it's acquired for the winner to eat the dead. If they don't, they will be executed on the spot.

Gajeel is next on the list, he is revolted in the thought of cannibalism and he wants nothing more than to run. But this place has heavy duty guarding and they placed a tracker in his forearm making it impossible to escape. He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands. He had no idea how to escape.

"Gray-sama..." Juvia whispers "you're Juvia's savior."

He blushes in return, not at her but the title. Gray than laughs "well okay, but make sure to stay on our side,"

"Juvia will, Juvia would never leave Gray-sama!"

They make it back to the underground club, with a very big bang. The moment Gray walks in, a fist with fire surrounding it goes for his face. He dodges it with a grin, and the pink haired boy that made the first move cackled.

"Stripper boy! Your going down!" Juvia watches in horror and awe

"He has fire powers?"

"Heck yeah! Everyone in Fairy Tail do! That's where the Fairy comes from, magic." A man she didn't know said "I'm Macao by the way."

"J-Juvia.."

Gray and Natsu fight but for the first couple minutes, Gray only dodges, finally he puts his hand out and a fist on top. Suddenly an ice barrier blocked Natsu and caused him to ram into the ice. He started steaming and the ice melted, Natsu's whole body went up into flames and he laughed like a mad man.

"Your going dow-!" A bucket of water splashed on top of Natsu and he was extinguished. Juvia had her hands out in front of her, pointing at Natsu. She bore a serious face and Mira looked over at her dish water, which is now empty.

"WHAT THE HELL!" A sopping wet Natsu screamed, he looked Juvia and growled "SINCE WHEN DO YOU HAVE MAGIC!"

"Umm..." She smiles sheepishly "birth?"

"Natsu, the girls we wanted to join us. They all have magic." Makarov says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait... Everyone here has magic?" A small voice says, everyone looks towards it to see Levy looking distraught on the staircase. "But..."

"Ms. McGarden, your up?" Makarov asks

"Yeah. Why am I here? I don't have magic." She states at him with cold eyes

"Ah, but you do. Magic comes from passion. Therefore I guarantee you have it hidden in you."

"Yo! What's your name!?" Natsu yells as he points to the blue haired girl.

"Levy. Levy McGarden. And I want to join. In one condition," she stares at Makarov with unwavering eyes

"Anything for you," he smiles lightly

"I want only to slay the one who murdered my parents. I want to kill him, and until that is done you have my full cooperation." She starts walking to him "I want to find them and watch them die, by my own hands."

Makarov stared at Levy, into her eyes. She bore such hatred, she craved blood and it could only lead down a path of destruction. He could reject her compromise but he would lose a person and someone who has so much life. Or he could accept it and try to stray her of the evil path.

"I accept it, but please do what your parents would want you to do." He smiles sadly "dearest Levy, be careful."

"... I-" she perfects her posture "I know what I'm getting myself into. I don't have magic, at the moment but if you could get me any kind I book about the council, or anything about anything. I could decipher it."

"Actually..." Makarov pulls out an old leather bound journal "I have something. This is my Council records, I was once in the Council but 5 years ago I was demoted and they erased my memory. It's a all in Latin, an old language that's not taught anymore. If you could translate it, you could help a lot."

"Latin?..." Levy takes it carefully and weighs it with her hands, at least 300 pages. "I know only a couple of basic words but, I think I can do it."

"How long?" He asks "a few months?"

"A week, give me a week." She states and everyone went wide eyed

"That's insane! You couldn't do that! You'll be overworking yourself."

"Oh, I can do it. Trust me." Levy stands proudly and walks off to a back room. Makarov looks at Juvia

"Can she really do it?"

"Juvia knows she can. Levy is, in a sense, a genius. She got top marks in all her years of school, and was considering moving up to King. Skipping two levels to simply study, the teachers wanted her too. She is fluent in a lot of languages and has amazing riddle solving powers, the hardest riddles take her seconds to solve." Everyone listened carefully.

"Why did she reject the offer of going to King?" Natsu asked

"She stayed behind for her parents. They were everything to her." The bluenette looked down sadly.

Makarov let a moment of silence pass than looks at Juvia "explain your powers, briefly." He said trying to move to a different subject.

"Juvia can, simply control water. But there's limits and restrictions. Juvia can't use the water in the air, it has to be a body of water. Juvia is able to control temperature's and the shape it takes." She thinks "drinks that are made of water, I can control but not any kind of juice."

"I see..." Makarov looked at the time "well, today was eventful. So I need everyone to sleep well, Natsu I need to talk to you in my office."

With that, the music was brought down and slowly people went upstairs to bed or even to a house outside. Juvia went to her room she was assigned while Levy was still asleep. Natsu went up to Makarov's office and sat in the chair across from his desk. When everyone was gone, the master went up too. He sat in his chair and folds his hands in front of him.

"Natsu, as you know, we are having problems getting Lucy. She is critical in this project and at all costs. You must go and get her here. Kidnapping, persuasion, lying. All tactics that are possible."

"Why is she so needed?" Natsu said with a bored expression. "She's just a girl, with big boo-"

"Don't be vulgar. We need her to get into the Capitol."

"We do?" Natsu stares at him questioningly "how could she help?"

"Her power, it's crucial in this plan. I'll explain details when she's here and all girls are." Makarov shooed him away, getting him out.

Natsu gabbed his black cloak and slid it on, he flipped on the hood and left Fairy Tail. Weaving through the streets and people, the cloaked boy reaches the elevator and pulled out an ID.

Please Review!


	7. Kidnapped Girls

**I would like to throughly apologize for the lack of updating in ALL my stories. I was finishing up school and I started my first job, so this summer has been hectic.**

**Than my parents got divorced and I had to move away, so yeah. Things haven't been that great...**

**Here is a SUPER LONG new chapter, and I AM SORRY!**

**Previously: Juvia, Levy, and Wendy have all been retrieved. All that's left is Lucy. Makarov sends Natsu to get her, and meanwhile Gajeel is being kept captive and will be forced to fight in the Capitol Games! What's going to happen!?**

Lucy finished her usual night routine; shower, face wash, lotion, tea, nails. Time consuming but well worth it. Lately, her eye bags have gotten worst so she's had to put cold spoons underneath her eyes. It's thanks to that weird kidnapper that stripped, it's been stressing her out. Plus her dad wasn't helping with some arranged marriage.

Any more weird stuff, she would scream.

Lucy drank her tea out on her balcony table, the stars shine especially bright today. She has never been happier to live on the outskirts of King. In the middle all you see is the platform for the Council layer but she got to see the colorful fish, stars and waving ocean. And occasionally a shark but she went inside on those days.

Coming from her stereo was calming classical music. It calmed her down and eased her into sleeping, Lucy closed her eyes and took a sip of her earl gray. She has listened to this track almost every night but something was different. There was faint sound of fabric, like a flag in the wind. The sound was unfamiliar and scared her out of her seat and she ran into her room locking the sliding glass door.

Lucy shut her music off and ran to her bedside table, she pulled open a drawer roughly and shuffled through the contents. The blonde found nothing as a weapon, she looked at the time and it clicked silently at 8:49 P.M.. She chewed the side of her mouth and left her room, Lucy walked down the staircase that curves up against the mansion and walked into the kitchen. Looking, she could only find knifes and pans. The sound of footsteps glued Lucy in her spot. They stopped just behind her, Lucy shook and gave out a whimper.

"Your Lucy right?" A low, husky voice said in her ear.

As quick she could, Lucy spun around and with all her strength she knees him right between his legs. The kidnapper groaned and fell to the ground in mortified pain. Lucy stared at the crippled man.

"Oh my god... Now what?" She grabbed a big pan and knocked him hard enough to knock him unconscious.

Lucy yelped and crouched down, staring at the man. He was her age, maybe a little older. He had pink hair and tanned skin which was peculiar in this day and age. The blonde grabbed some rope that was previously an artifact of a pirate ship, that was worth about a million jewels but now it's being used by Lucy to drag up her second kidnapper up a flight of stairs.

After 10 minutes of him getting his head hit on wooden stairs and just a little bit of cleaning of blood. The kidnapper was tied onto her metal bed post, Lucy felt accomplished. Not that people are going after her but that she actually can defend herself.

For about an hour, Lucy paced and pondered wondering what came after defense. She didn't want to kill the man, he looked young and probably has a lot of life in front him. So Lucy cleaned up his bloody wound from her pot and than wrapped it, she considered herself a caring victim. Than she finished her tea, how she was so calm? Lucy didn't know herself.

Than he stirred.

"WHERES THAT BITC-" he screamed but Lucy grabbed one of her headbands and wrapped it over his mouth.

"Please be quiet, I'm being nice!" She crouches down in front of him "what do you want from me? Money? Sex?"

He stared at her like she was stupid. "Oh... Sorry.." Lucy pulled down the headband.

"Who the hell would want to fuck you? I don't want money either, though I wouldn't mind some..." He stared at her

"Wha... Why are you here than?" She straightened up and furrowed her brow

"To take you to Fairy Tail. You have some fate or destiny type thing there."

"Uh... Huh...?" She popped her lips "well you're crazy!"

"No I'm not. Listen do you have magic?"

"Magic?" Lucy thinks about her light powers and stares at the pink haired weirdo "no?"

"Liar."

"I-!?" She blushes "I am not a liar!"

"You were just now..." He stares at her with a bored expression than his hands go up in flames burning the rope.

"Holy fu-!?" Lucy stumbled backwards and pointed at him "m-monster!"

"That hurts..." He extinguishes his hands and walks over to her "so Lucy? Wanna join Fairy Tail?"

"What do you think?!" Lucy stands up and jabs her finger on his chest "N.O!"

"You are so difficult..." He walks closer to her and corners her up against her dresser and settles his hands on both sides of her hips. Lucy blushes and feels the ground no longer on her feet, she was thrown roughly on to his shoulder. She lets out a yelp and watches the ground move underneath her. Soon she's back on her balcony and he's climbing up onto the railing, than the roof. Lucy held her breath as the mysterious man pulled on his hood and carried her away from home, jumping through the city on roofs.

Lucy stared at the back of his head and feels tears springing in her eyes, she shouldn't cry. But this was too fast, too dramatic and crazy. She didn't want that. She only wanted peace and to grow up. Lucy wanted a family, and no one knowing about her 'magic'. Lucy wanted to be free, free of the dome. Free of her father. Than it dawned on her. This boy, the one who kidnapped her and can use fire 'magic'. He was saving her, more or less.

"I give up, I won't run away. I don't like my home anyways." Lucy whispers loud enough so he can hear. "J-just tell me your name."

The pink haired kidnapper grinned, although she couldn't tell. He swiftly pulled her off his shoulder and cradled Lucy in his arms, tightly and securely. "Natsu." He said with the biggest grin.

Lucy stared at him, taking in his complexion. She looked at her legs and blushed. It only took a smile to shut her up, how useless. The blonde girl than gave a shaky and awkward smile "you're an idiot."

Natsu looks at her and frowns. Than slowly, they settled on a roof top. He sets her down, and she uses his arm to steady herself. Lucy looks at him "what are we doing?" She eyes him warily.

"I want to see your magic, make sure I have the right girl." He said and she looks at her feet.

"I don't have any. I'm a normal girl."

"You're lying again," he sighs "you look at your feet when you lie."

Lucy bit her lip knowing it was inevitable to run away now, she sighed. Slowly, she put her arms in front of her, with hands cupped together. Lucy focuses like she always does, and than a flint of light. Natsu stared at her hands and watched as she took the light from houses and street lamps and settled them in her hands. He smiles, he couldn't hold it back, than set his hands underneath hers.

It broke her concentration as dangerously warm hands touched the back of hers. Lucy snapped open her eyes and watched as the light burst into tiny star flakes around them. Like Christmas lights floating on their own, the beauty couldn't be explained in words. Natsu stares at them and a warm smile toward Lucy broke the silence.

"WHOS OUT THERE! YOU STUPID KIDS!" An old man yelled from a window.

Natsu holds back a laugh as he grabs Lucy again and runs away. As soon as they're out of earshot and settled on the runway to the elevator, they burst into laughter. Natsu's being loud and obnoxious while Lucy's being calm and a giggle.

"Your magic is awesome!" He said as soon as he could calm down.

"T-thanks..." A small blush blush forming on her cheeks.

"Anyways, let's go! I'm taking you to the coolest place in the Fiore dome!" He opened the elevator with ease and used an all-through pass.

"Why do you have that? I thought only people in the council or the Secret Police get them?" Lucy questioned with a raised eyebrow

"Ah... Our master was in the Council and managed to keep his." He answered as the elevator started going down. "Though we only have one, others just hack into it!"

They had no conversation, but the silence wasn't awkward. When the doors slid open to Joker, Natsu stepped out and started leading with Lucy just steps behind him. It was past midnight but the rundown level was bustling. Lucy has never been to Joker, only to the sandy bottom of the dome. She's aware it's dangerous and most kids grew up to be prostitutes, and by the looks of the pedestrians, she believed it.

Girls wore the shortest skirts or shorts that showed everyone their ass along with bandeaus, just bandeaus. She wondered how they weren't cold, it had to 50 degrees! Natsu weaved through the crowds, obviously used to this setting. Lucy however, was not. She struggled and had people ramming into her, and even a couple grouped her. The blonde already wanted to go home, but a familiar tan hand grabbed her wrist.

"Come on!" Natsu growled, treating her as a nuisance.

"Sorry," Lucy murmured.

He led her through Joker with expertise, and dragging. After a while, Lucy was taken into an abandoned subway. Led down a small flight of stairs to a door that laid silent, he huffed, Lucy gave him a confused glance and Natsu grinned.

"Well, welcome to Fairy Tail!" He opened the door and pushed her into a dark room. The door shut behind her and Lucy turns around.

"Hey! Natsu! Get back here!" She closes her eyes tight than opens them, hoping they adjust. Lucy takes a couple steps forward, and bumps into something.

"Ow!" A small voice said, a little girl

"Ah! Sorry! Are you okay?" Lucy says grabbing a hand after fumbling, pulling up the person

"Yeah, who is this?" She asks

"Ah, I'm Lucy Heartfilia!" Said girl smiles, even though the stranger can't see.

"... Heartfilia?" They say "as in, the owner of a section of Jack and soon to be council member?"

"Well..." Lucy says feeling awkward "no.. Yes? My dad, not me, I'm just his pawn... You ar-? WOAH!?" A body hits her

"Juvia's sorry! She doesn't know what's going on!" A second voice says

"Okay, I'm Wendy... Then there's Lucy, and Juvia?" He first stranger asks

"Y-yes...?" The voice named Juvia answers

"Also Levy, do you know why we are in the main hall, and why it's empty, along with it being dark?" Levy, the new voice, says

"Nope!" All three say

"Wait... We're all of us brought here by a group named Fairy Tail?" Lacy asks

"Yeah?!" They all say in sync again

"Do you think we've been kidnapped... And their going to torture us... Or rape us!" Lucy yells in terror.

"Oh my god! I'm only 15! It's too early for me to die!" Wendy screams

"Juvia's only 19..." Heavy sobbing could be heard from her

"WOAH STOP! We may be criminals! But we are not killers OR rapists!" A male voice yells

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia yells happily.

"Some of us are strippers though..." Another male voice murmurs

"That's Natsu!" Lucy yells and stomps her foot "What's going on!?"

The lights flickered on and all four girls were surrounded by a big group, they popped poppers and all smiled happily (except Natsu and Gray who were glaring at each other). In the front was a small old man, who had a big cake behind him. It was a party, and they were excited.

"WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!"

**Here's a fun chapter! WHOO! Hope you all enjoy and I promise to update more often!**


	8. The Start of a Rising

**Captured Fireflies**

**Before I start, I would like to ask if you want the romance fast paced or slow. My other story, Chouchou Yosei, is really slow (like 25 chapter in and they've probably only said like 100 words to each other). So, I want to know if you need a change in pace. Or some couples fast, some slow?**

**Previously: After much struggling, Natsu managed to bring Lucy to the infamous Fairy Tail. Though the moment she was brought in, the lights were out and 3 other girls were there with her! THAN THE LIGHTS COME ON AND ITS A PARTY!**

Loud music pumped through the room as people danced to the beat. Some held red cups full of bear and others were too drunk to even hold the cup. One brunette was chugging a barrel full of beer mercilessly, while a group of people yelled 'chug'. This was something 3 out of 4 girls were NOT used to.

Juvia was the odd one out. She's been to clubs like this and has adjusted to the head aching music. She was happy how people weren't having sex in the corner though. Juvia held a single cup, that's still on it's first pour. She's been taking slow sips, she held her liquor well. But was not nearly as good as the so called Cana.

Wendy didn't even accept the drinks that were offered to her. Under aged drinking wasn't on her to-do list. She stuck to water through the night. This was the rowdiest thing she has ever experience. And hoped it was the last. People were screech singing, and yelling across the room just to get over the extremely loud music.

Lucy and Levy sat in a corner, a slightly quieter place under the stairs. They clicked instantly, and were now in a conversation about society. Levy awed the knowledge Lucy held and her fluency in 3 old languages. While Lucy loved the fact she had someone who appreciates the old world, along with a deep interest in it.

Yet Lucy couldn't stop glancing at a certain cotton candy haired boy, he was currently gobbling all food in sight. She found it oddly cute, though she would never say it out loud! After 5 or 6 glances, Levy grew curious. She leaned towards Lucy and looked in the direction of her eyes. A wide smirk spread across her face "Natsu, eh?"

"What!?" She yelped, looking back at the bluenette

"He's catching your eye, your taste is a little odd. I like my men big and rough."

"No! NO!" Lucy's voice went horse as she held the last word. "You've got it wrong! Terribly wrong!"

"Do I?" Levy looks once more at the gluttonous Natsu "if you say so..."

With that, the discussion was closed. The party went on until 97% of the goers were out cold. The last of them was the four girls and, Mirajane, Jellal, and Makarov. They didn't bother with the unconscious and simply went to bed in their homes and rooms. Juvia wanted to take Gray with her, but Mirajane and Jellal stopped her. Saying they had a lot to discuss the next morning and didn't want it to start on a sour note.

* * *

><p>Wendy sat on the edge of her twin bed, clad in pajamas and hair put in two braids by Mira. Her body was tired, but her mind was not. She could only think about the dangers of the next chapter in her life. Wendy lost the last piece of her past, was taken into custody by a gang of teenagers and one old man, and then declaring they'll change the current world.<p>

When she said it like that, it sounded disastrous and doomful. And a little bizarre. Wendy groaned for what felt like hundredth time tonight, she wanted to restart. Hit a button and go back a year. If only life was like that, if only she could tell her mom she loved her and needed her. But she couldn't.

* * *

><p>Natsu groaned as he woke up on the club floor, his back ached and he had a bad hangover. He pulled himself up to see almost everyone in the some spot as he was. Makarov sat in the front along with that blonde chick and water girl. He already forgot their names. Natsu walked over to them while stretching, and the blonde looked at him.<p>

"Natsu, you drank way too much." She frowned

"Yeah... Luu...?" He thought "Lucky?"

"Lucy you dimwit." Lucy's frown deepened "geez, remember my name..."

"Sorry..." He didn't sound very sorry.

"Natsu, there's going to be a meeting in a couple minutes gather up the other girls." Makarov spoke

"Yeah, whatever..."

He listened, surprisingly. Natsu headed up to each girls room and forcefully got them out, and brought them downstairs. Everyone was seated and ready to listen by the time he got back, Cana had a barrel of beer and Gray had stripped. Wendy, Lucy, Levy, and Juvia sat together in a table near the front with the Strauss sister. Whom they've all grown to like.

"Alright, Fairy Tail!" The members cheered "we finally got the missing pieces to our plan. These girls have been kept in the dark long enough and deserve to know our plan for this dome."

"Fairy Tail banded together 10 years ago, 60 years after the formation of the multiple country Dome's. As you know we all live in the Fiore Dome. Or FD-009. It was formed in 1803, after the making of 2 others. It is unknown to us why it happened and how the idea even came up. After that history synopsis, we get to jobs."

"In Fairy Tail there are 6 teams; Scholars, Healers, Scouts, Control, Front and, Back."

Mira stood up and pulled out a whiteboard with 6 big squares drawn on it. Each one had a list of names, and at the top a title of each team. Mire held a black pen and looked ready to write, Makarov glanced at her.

"Now that we have 4 new members, it's time to settle on their Teams." He looked at Lucy first "Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia. Born and raised on King with only her Dad. You, what are your strengths."

Lucy looked around and stood up, she was given no warning on a speech. "I.. My magic properties are unknown, it consists of light though. I can fight pretty solidly, I was trained with a whip and I'm pretty literate. I'm not the best at sneaking around and not good off the top of my head, I need time to think."

"I see..." Makarov looked at Lucy, than at Mira.

"If I say, your a back." Mira smiled sweetly "A rear fighter and used for back up when necessary."

A group of agreement later, Lucy's name was written under Back. Makarov went to the next girl, "Juvia Lockser, Mom and Dad unlisted and born and raised in Joker. Recently been moved up to Jack."

"Juvia's magic is water, Juvia's honestly never tried fighting unless you count self defense. Juvia is smart and all, but not special in that category."

"Hmm, we can't do too much with that..." Mira frowns

"Let's just put her through training and if she's not a fighter put her in Scouts." Makarov replied calmly "Levy McGarden, Daughter of Reginald and Faye McGarden. Born in Joker, raised in Jack. You have already been settled into Scholar due to former conversations."

She nodded "yes, but I don't have any magic still"

"You will." Makarov shrugged her off and looked at the last girl "Wendy Marvell, our second youngest member-"

"Really?" She groans "Who's the youngest?"

"Different subject but Romeo." The master replied "born in Jack and raised in Queen. Parents are unknown, but raised by godmother..." He trailed off.

"Grandeeney?" Wendy raised an eyebrow "you say it how it's spelled..."

The room was dead silent, and a pen dropped. Natsu stood up and ran towards Wendy, he grabbed her by the shoulder and shook her.

"Do you know who she was!?" His eyes were wide

"My Godmother? She was a doctor?" Wendy pulled back lightly

"Yeah! Grandeeney was one of the 12 monarchs of the old world!" Natsu grins "like my Godfather, Igneel!"

"I don't understand..." Wendy shook her head.

"Wendy, your next in line! Just like me! We have parents that came from the Old World, and not only that but they ruled it. Grandeeney wasn't just a healer she was a Sky Witch and Queen!" Natsu was so excited

"Wait!" Levy step forward "are you saying the folktale of 'Magic and Monarchs' is... Real?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying! We are siblings Wendy!"

Wendy was put in the Back Team after Natsu's big interruption. Everyone mingled and the Club returned to its normal, rambunctious self. Lucy spun the ice in her soda pop with the straw, she was already bored. She could put herself out there and talk to people but she was still weary of everyone here. Wendy and Juvia got along great and fit right in, Juvia thanks to her outgoing personality and Wendy and her special magic got her some bonus points.

"Lucy," she spun around to see that pink haired boy.

"Natsu." She replied blandly, he sat next to her.

"You look bored." He grins

"A little bit, I have a question." She moves her hand from her drink. "You seem like a really strong fighter along with Gray... Why aren't you guys in Front Team and instead in Back?"

"Ah, to be in the Front team is a special title. It's kind of like an S-Class person. We only have 4, one of them we don't know." He looked upset at the fact he wasn't one

"Who would that be?" She looked around.

"Laxus Dreyer, who's out on a mission. Jellal Fernandaz , the blue haired boy with a face tattoo. Than there's Gildarts, who again is not here." He nodded and took her drink.

"I see," she snatched it back "so now what?"

"A training camp!" A nasty grin spread across his face.

**End of Part 1**

**A Club Named Fairy Tail**

Please review!


	9. Dragons and Monarchs

Captured Fireflies

Part 2: Training

Previously: The end of part One! It started with all 14 year old girls going about their everyday life's. Lucy, wishing to break free of her father. Levy, getting new books to translate. Juvia finally getting some recognition and moved up from Joker to Jack. But her best friend, Gajeel, was taken away; he's currently getting trained to enter the Capitol Games. The Capitol Games are a fight to death the council members throw for entertainment, and Gajeel's day is creeping closer. Wendy, a 11 year old girl, is the youngest and is currently wishing to return to her days wit Grandeeney. Soon, Fairy Tail swoops in and kidnaps and/or helps each one. They tell them they are an organization that wishes to uprise against the new order. But each one has Magic, an old world ability that was sealed away. Many questions remain, like where's Erza? Why do they have magic? Who or what are the council members? Can they survive?

**-Part Two-**

**.:Training Regimen:.**

_5 Years Ago_

The little girl lightly set the book on her godmothers lap. It had a King and queen facing three dragons painted on the front, along with Dragons and Monarchs written in cursive scripture. It was Wendy's favorite picture book, and Grandeeney was positive she has read it about 50 times. Not only that but Wendy knew it by heart and could read the whole book without her, even at the age of 5. Not that she cared, so Grandeeney let the little girl onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her. She pulled it open to the first page and started their daily night time read.

"Once upon a time, there was a human king who craved for more power. But the Dragons of the land restricted him from it." She flipped to the next page

"He begged and begged for power, until The King of Fire Dragons came from the heavens and taught him magic. Magic to conquer all races."

"The King learned in 10 years, and became the royalty of the century. When he finally settled down with a woman, he wanted a child more than anything.

"When his wife became pregnant, there was lots of celebration, welcoming their heir. She gave birth to a boy, but his wife passed away during it. He fell into depression and refused the little boy."

"He had scales and only wanted to eat fire, the child resembled the fire dragon too much for the King to bear. When the King confronted the one who taught him magic, the terrifying monster laughed. 'When one gains power, they must give up their most precious things.'"

"'For what else must I give up?' The King shouted in fury. "You already have my kids!"

'Your'-'" Grandeeney stopped.

Wendy snored lightly as she put all her weight on her Godmothers arm. The old lady snickered, she figured it would happen and closed the picture book. Carefully, Grandeeney lifted up the child and walked to her room. She tuck Wendy into her bed, slowly hitting the light off. Grandeeney left her daughters room, looking back on it before closing the door.

It was 3 hours later, the night was well in and the level was silent. Wendy turned lightly in her sleep, oblivious to the incoming intruder. They were black like the sky, and silent as a mouse. The intruder picked the lock of Wendy's window and oiled the hinges to seize the squeaking. They opened it and shut it behind them, before walking over to the little girl. With a slight movement, they whipped out a match.

It looked like a fire match but when the cloaked figure striked it, a sword appeared with burst of flames. The intruder at reached his or her's hand out, breaking the flames with just their palm.

"Mors certa, Vita Incertalkljilp" they had the voice of a woman.

The swords flames dispersed and strong waves of wind swept in and wrapped it's self around the blade. With that, the intruder held the weapon above Wendy. Her shaking hands stalled her, but with a deep breath, she brought the blade straight into Wendy's heart. The rooms door swung open and a distraught Grandeeney stood on the other side. The girl intruder turned around and swept off her hood, the older lady's eyes grew and she stumbled back.

"You!..." She gasped "What are you doing here!?"

The female intruder smirked, and quickly pulled the sword out of Wendy. With a small sprint to the window and a jump, she was gone. Grandeeney rushed to the blue haired girls side and crouched down next to her.

She opened up the little girls shirt, exposing the bare chest. Nothing. Grandeeney was relived but also scared. Wendy was just stabbed in her heart, but there was no blood, no cut. Not a trace.

"What did she do?"

* * *

><p>Wendy drummed her finger on the bars counter, being 10, in a bar, alone with other under aged kids drinking, it was nerve racking. She arrived at Fairy Tail about two months ago, and it was basically the same day on repeat. Lucy and Levy sat themselves next to her, drawing the young girl back to reality. Lucy held a cheap beer and the book girl a, well a thick book.<p>

"What's up Wendy, you look bored." Lucy said, taking a swig of her beer

"Not all of us want to underage drink," she retorted at the 14 year old blonde.

"Sorry," she smiled awkwardly and pushed away the beer. "But seriously, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. Just as you said, I'm bored. I don't have the same interest as everyone, and most of all. It sucks being the youngest." Wendy rested her head upon the table and sighed.

"There is someone your age though. A year younger, but still." Levy commented "Also, you should read."

"Yeah..," Wendy stood up, and smiled politely before leaving the club. She wandered upstairs, past the rooms and into a study. It was large, not any library but still more than a rich family. Wendy wandered around in the room before reaching the children section. The young girl crouched down to reach the short shelf, pulling her skirt underneath her legs. She pulled out her favorite book, and smiled.

There was a sharp pain in her heart, like a twang of a guitar, it resonated to her whole body. Just holding the book reminded her of Grandeeney, it hurt. Wendy laid down and held Dragons and Monarchs close to her chest. She heard the library door open and it shut behind her.

"Wendy?" A young male voice echoed through the room.

"I'm over here, Natsu." She said, sitting up and sliding the book back in its shelf. The boy snickered in the short distaince.

"Sorry to burst your bubble," a small face popped up from behind a tall shelf. The boy had a mature face, with dark blue hair and a small smile. "But I'm not Natsu,"

"Romeo?" Wendy said, she never really met him directly.

"Correct." He sat down next to her and looked away. "Had to leave, they started to play strip poker. And I'm not about that."

"Well," Wendy said, a small giggle erupting from her "honestly not that surprised."

"You laughed," he smiled, the comment threw Wendy off guard.

"Yeah?"

"Lucy said you haven't laughed since you've been here. So she sent me to go cheer you up."

"Of course she did." Wendy said under her breath. "I'm fine though."

"I highly doubt it," Romeo said with a scoff, and he sat down next to her. "You may think your alone, but trust me. Everyone here has baggage, from parents, to siblings, even best friends. Here in Fairy Tail, only fake smiles exist as we try to block out our dark past."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't meant to inconsid-" Wendy said as her eyebrows furrowed, Romeo shook his head.

"No, I knew you weren't." He interrupted. "I'm just informing you."

"Do... What's your baggage? If you don't mind me asking!" Wendy said nervously

"It's no secret, mom passed away when I was little and dad was taken by Council. I don't know if he's alive, but I'm fighting for him."

"You're really brave." She looked down and pulled the book back out of the shelf "whenever I was sad, or it was time for bed. Grandeeney would read this book to me, making me feel better."

"Monarchs and Dragons," he laughs "that book is so old. It was published in the old world."

"I'm well aware, but I love the ending." She flips to the end.

It had a young boy staring at a massive dragon, he had tears streaming down his face. His hand was covered in flames, and only a single word was printed on the page.

"Daddy?"

"What's so cool about the ending?" He looked at Wendy.

"It's an open ending, and you find out the king didn't only give up his sons humanity to the dragon. But also his own, an equilibrium between the two."

"I always thought the boy just finally met the first dragon. It never really states the king became one." He goes back a couple pages, proving her theory wrong.

"That's exactly what the author wanted you to think, but..." She reaches the page where the king first meets the Dragon "look at their eyes. King has blue eyes, and the fire dragon has red."

"... In the last page, the dragon had blue eyes." Romeo smiled at Wendy "that's such a cool discovery!"

"Yeah!" She laughed at his enthusiasm.

Makarov's voice echoed the club, making both kids look towards the door. Romeo stood up and nodded for her to follow, she did. They reached the bar section of Fairy Tail to see everyone clothed and sitting down. Wendy sat next to Juvia while Romeo went to Natsu, Makarov stood in front. He had. Huge smile plastered on and when everyone sat down, he began talking.

"It's time we start training the new girls. I'll be assigning coaches for certain areas and the schedule for each one. This is going to take two years-"

"TWO YEARS!" Juvia yelled "What about Gajeel! He doesn't have two years!"

"Juvia! Please calm down!" His voice was strict yet it sympathized with her "there will be jobs throughout the two years, and one of them is Gajeel. It will be in the S-Class board though,"

"S-Class?" Levy asked with raised hand.

"It's the golden board next to the other one. It's for my special members, the strongest and if you prove you are worthy of the S-Class I'll let you help him."

"Fine! Juvia will become your so called strong, no matter what she does!" She yelled

"Well, I hope your teachers have fun." Makarov said as Mirajane stood up with a clipboard.

"I'll be going in alphabetical order. As I say your name, I want you to stand up. I'll be handing you slip with your schedule. But for all of you Saturday is Rest and Sunday is a Free Sparring day. Here are the assigned teachers for the subject."

Combat: Natsu Dragneel

Control: Laxus Dreyer

Magic: Cana Alberona

Stealth: Gray Fullbuster

Therapy: The Strauss Sister's

"Wait, why is there Therapy?" Lucy asked

"Because we all need someone to talk to and relax with. And it's only temporary, until all of you can let go of the past. Or embrace it, either way it's important so you don't go insane." Mirage smiled at her.

"First up is Lucy Heartfilia." The blonde stood up "Starting from Monday! Magic, Control, Combat, Therapy, and finally Stealth!" She handed her the paper and Lucy looked over at Cana, they exchanged a smile before she sat down.

"Juvia Lockser, in order! Stealth, Combat, Control, Magic, and Therapy." Juvia sat down as she revived her schedule.

"Next up is Levy McGarden. Your schedule is Therapy, Stealth, Magic, Control, and Combat." Mirajane finished and handed the paper to Levy, who sighed in response.

"Finally, it's Wendy Marvell. First up its Control, Therapy, Stealth, and Magic."

"Does everyone understand!" Mirajane yells.

"YEAH!" Screamed the enthusiastic crowd. The four girls only nodded or gave a small yes though.

"Than I want you to go to your Monday class! Get with your teacher, they will take you to your class!"

With that, they started their first Training session.

**Please review!**


	10. The Games: Part One

**Captured Fireflies**

**Sorry it took awhile. Writers Block, and there was a small confusion on the ages. I'm sorry for the inconsistencies, but here are their final ages.**

**Lucy, Levy, and Juvia are 14. Wendy and Romeo are 11, and once Erza appears she will be 16. Most Guys are 15, with the exception of Jellal being 19.**

**Previously: beggining of Part Two, small amount of history of the surface was revealed when Wendy and Romeo read Dragons and Monarchs. Along with the reveal of Wendy's past and how an intruder stabbed her with a sword but she was not wounded. The new girls enter their training classes, and Gajeel is still left in the games.**

* * *

><p>Lucy swung her leg up against the forearm of Natsu, making him barely flinch. She was tired and they entered their third hour of Combat training. He was barely sweating while Lucy felt like someone dumped a bucket of water on her, he noticed too. She was only wearing black boxer shorts and a sports bra, with her long blonde hair in a ponytail.<p>

Years of just sitting and looking pretty were getting to her. Natsu found amusement in this by sometimes doing cheap shots like grabbing her ankle and flipping her. If she wasn't on a soft mat, Lucy would be dead. Yet he encouraged her by saying they're only a week in and weaknesses were expected. This class was that weakness, Magic was her best along with control.

He never used his magic, and never talked about it. On Sunday sparring he used only strength and wit, and taunting if it was Gray. Lucy heard from Wendy he has fire magic of some sorts along with Gray having Ice. She was ultimately curious and couldn't help thinking about.

Lucy was so busy thinking about it, Natsu did one of his infamous cheap shots and crouched down, kicking her feet down. She landed on her right arm, causing her elbow to dig into her rib. She laughed in pain and clenched her aching side. Natsu leaned down and grinned.

"What's on you mind?" His voice caked with amusement.

"Nothing." Lucy sat up and glared at him. "Cool it with those moves,"

"No way," he helped her up and threw her a small towel. "Cool off for ten minutes then I'll want fifteen push ups for not paying attention."

Lucy wanted to argue with him, but couldn't help finding his punishment fair. Reluctantly.

* * *

><p>"Just focus! You have magic! It's not that hard!" Cana yelled angrily at Levy.<p>

"But I don't! Get that through your mind!"

Levy was tired of arguing with everyone on her magical abilities. She didn't have them. Period. Why they couldn't get that, she didn't know.

"Our magic is usually connected with hobbies or interests. You have reading so it most likely falls under that category. Just think, has there ever been a moment when you might have used magic?" Cana was so fed up with her tragedy and helpless princess attitude.

"Nope. Cause I don't have any!" Levy huffed.

"ALRIGHT! I give up!"

"Finally!" She stood up, ready to leave. Then Cana grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Listen up you!" Levy went wide eyed, seeing the anger in her face. "I get it, you lost your Mommy and Daddy. Boo Hoo. Welcome to the fucking club! Natsu doesn't know who his parents are, Gray lost his to the council and his only teacher from his own hands. Wendy doesn't know who her parents are, same with me. Lucy's mom is dead and her dad is an abusive dick. Your life is not a fucking tragedy! Because you have a chance! Levy McGarden I want you to drop this attitude right now and focus for the sake of all of us."

A moment of silence passed and Cana peeled her self away from Levy before she would slap her. The blue hair girl sat there in shock and finally she spoke.

"I didn't know..."

"If course you didn't. Or else you wouldn't have acted like that." She sat back down, across the table. Shuffling her tarot cards.

"I'm so sorry. I thought everyone here didn't understand me. And I was acting in such a..." She sighed in sorrow, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I just needed to tell you. Now let's focus, no pessimism." Cana laid four cards down on their face and pulled one. "Before you see this, I'm going to explain something. The future is endless, and there's no such thing as fate. When you touched these cards they burned with immense pain and pleasure. You will get something you don't want, but rationality is your greatest friend. And enemy."

Cana flipped over the first card, a man hanging upside down from his foot. The hanging man, Levy shifted in her seat but kept her eyes steady on the thick cards. The next card was a reversed Lovers, and now Levy understood Cana's advice.

Third card had The High Priestess sitting on her throne and now Cana looked nervous, she lightly pulled back the last card to find a reversed Death. Levy gave the fortune teller a look of discomfort and sighed sadly.

"I don't know what they mean but it doesn't look in my favor." She smiled awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, this isn't. But there is light at the end of the tunnel." Cana set her deck down and pushed the first one forward. "The Hanged Man does not equal death, are you familiar with the story of Odis?"

"The man who sacrificed himself for knowledge? Yeah, I read it a couple years back."

"That's how many people perceive the hanging man. Sacrifice. But it also means you're feeling restricted and need to let go, so once you accomplish that there will be a sense of freedom." She smiles "don't lose focus, and remember where your enemies lie."

"Next is your reversed Lovers," Cana went quiet, thinking. "In simplest forms, it means you've made a rushed decision based purely on your desire on gratification. Stop putting the blame on others or fate. I don't know when, but soon there will be someone who leads you down the right path. You just need to slow down."

A nod later, Cana pulled back the reversed Lovers and pushed the High Priestess towards Levy. "This card is good, and it fits you. She represents knowledge and knowing through dreams. Pay attention to your subconscious and let it lead you through difficult times, use your vast knowledge and intuition."

"Alright," Levy smiled, feeling pleased she got the card. The final card caused a weary silence in the room.

"It's a reversed Death, meaning you are on the verge of a major change. But for some reason you are denying it and because of this, the situation could be dire."

"Got it," Levy said meekly, earning a glance from Cana.

"I hate to bring it up, but Levy there is a serious pattern in cards. A lot of them point to heavy decisions, and the cards are saying that choice could ultimately lead to your demise. I think it's the one about you parents," Levy went stiff, and slowly her face turned to anger. "I don't want you to get angry, I just think it's time you rethink things.

Levy sighed, stood up and grabbed her bag "I would like to excused for the day,"

"Yeah, your all good. Thank you for coming to your Magic class, your assignment is to think things rationally from now on."

Levy left the small room and walked into the hallway. She headed to the main bar and when she got to the stairs, Levy noticed it was completely empty and no noise was coming through. She walked down the flight carefully and the conversation of four people could be heard. Levy froze and pushed herself against the wall.

"The mission will be hard and many guards will be guarding the games. I need you three to do a quick break in with little to no destruction-"

"We have Natsu. That's not a thing," She knew that was Gray, and the first voice was Makarov.

Juvia stood at the top of the stairs, watching her. They traded a smile, then Levy went back to eavesdropping.

"Says you ice block." Natsu retorted.

"Gray go get your pants." Levy knew that was Laxus, she could tell by his calm, deep voice. Gray huffed and after some rustling, they went back to discussing plans.

"By the way, make sure Juvia is not trailing you. She might be listening in and will try to get you to let her come. This is too dangerous for her, even with her strong magic." Makarov said, voice still serious.

Levy looked over at Juvia, who suddenly stood across from her. They gave an understanding smile and Levy walked back up the stairs, letting the water Mage follow the group.

Juvia sighed, upset Makarov brought her up. They were now going to be conscious of her, and make sure she wasn't following. Juvia waited until Makarov sent them away, and he retreated to the back room. After five minutes, she ran out as quietly as she could and sprinted towards them.

Juvia saw the three again on top of the roofs, running at full speed. It was sundown and the crowds of Joker were beginning to pick up. She slipped up her hood and tucked back her bangs that couldn't reach her ponytail. Her blue hair was a give away so she had to be careful. She also wore her dark and tight leggings, and a maroon sweater. Juvia fit in to the people but managed to be comfortable for running.

It was easy to track them until they reached the elevator. Juvia groaned, upset that didn't occur to her. She knew she had to reveal herself, no other way up and she didn't have a key that led that high up. Juvia waited until Natsu and Laxus entered the elevator, and just as Gray began to slip in, she sprinted.

They yelled in surprise and anger, Juvia rammed into Gray and they got tangled together on the floor of the elevator. His hand landed on her upper rib, just below her chest and hers on his jaw and lower leg. She muttered in pain and opened her eyes, seeing only his neck and blushed. He pushed her away and glared angrily, then Juvia met all their glares.

"What. The. Fuck!?" Gray rubbed his side, and growled.

"Take me to Gajeel!" Juvia stared at them, trying to get through to them. She reached up and pounded the Council floor button.

"No!" They all yelled and Juvia smirked.

"Juvia won't be any trouble. Just take her to Gajeel and that's it, she can fight!" She pleaded, noticing a flicker of sympathy on Natsu's face, she focused on him. "Natsu, if something like this happened to you, you would want to be the first to see them. He's everything to Juvia, before Gray of course."

"We can't take you." Laxus said coldly, then a groan. "Is what I want to say, but the elevator is one way and we would have to give you the key to go back. You would follow us if we told you to stay. So, come on."

Juvia smiled and noticed Gray was still upset. "She can't use her magic, there's no water there."

"Juvia is really good in combat." Natsu said under his breath, smiling at Juvia. She grinned and stood up.

"Also in control." Laxus commented, knowing her excel in his own class. "You said a couple days she was doing well in stealth too. She's good at following orders and-"

Natsu transferred into a mock Gray voice, "'she's probably my best student, very punctual!'"

"Did not!" Gray blushed and stomped his foot.

The elevator dinged open and the boys began to walk out, and before Juvia could leave, Gray stopped her.

"You better listen to orders, if you do well and we decide to give you a good report." He huffed a little and went back to walking. "You could skip the training regimen,"

Juvia grinned, happy she got his approval.

**Review!**


	11. The Games: Part Two

**Captured Fireflies**

**Previously: the girls work on their training to overtake to Government. Natsu, Gray, and Laxus are assigned to go save Gajeel. Juvia trailed them, attacked, and they had to let her come along on the mission.**

* * *

><p>The Capitol was surrounded by a twenty foot wall, and the only visible entrance was a tall gate guarded by a line of soldiers. Natsu stepped out of the elevator first and immediately caught their attention, the three followed him down the long runway. Gray began to mutter something and then slammed his first against the floor. Juvia felt a cold rush on her skin as ice spikes shoot out of the ground, heading quickly towards the guards. They pinned the first guard up against the wall and one ice spike crept close to his neck.<p>

Natsu set his fist ablaze and did a full frontal attack on the second guard. The poor guy got knocked right in the gut, and flew back into the cement, leaving cracks. Laxus didn't move an inch but his eyes grew dark as he sent an electrical wave to the third soldier, stunning the guy onto the ground. Only one stood, and the boys glanced at the 14 year old girl.

Juvia fought back her smile as she dashed towards the guard, who stood there shaking with an unsheathed sword. Gray's ice was melting thanks to Natsu's fire, and there was a small puddle of water. She flicked her wrist up at the water and it streamed up in a line. Juvia sent it straight at the guy and it wrapped around his wrist making him unable to fight back. Using all of her momentum, Juvia jumped up and straightened out her legs straight into the guards face. He fell to the floor with her standing on his face, she smirked, stepped back onto his chest and leaned down. His nose bent unnaturally and blood trickling out.

"Excuse me sir, but Juvia would like to know where you keep the players for the Capitol Game. You have no choice but to tell her!" She grinned playfully at him, and he spat at her.

"Burn in hell bitch."

Juvia dropped her smile and moved her feet onto each side of him. She went on her knees and pulled the guard up by his shirt.

"What did you just call Juvia?" Her voice dripped with malice and slowly her fist rose, ready to punch him.

"It's in the center! An underground passage is the only entrance and its on the east side of the fight ring. That's all I know! I SWARE!" He cried desperately.

"When is Gajeel Redfox playing? A tall guy with long black hair and a lot of piercings?" She hoped he knew, but decided she would spare him if he didn't.

"Him, that demon?" Juvia glared at him, "I'm sorry! Today, at 4!"

"That's only an hour," Laxus said and the blue haired girl pulled herself off of the guard and Natsu knocked him out with a punch.

"Let's go," Gray ran to the gate and pulled out the pass, sliding it into the card reader.

"Denied." The womanly voice said, but not from the reader.

She walked towards them in tall heels, making each step have a resounding clack. A long black coat fluttered epically showing the sword on her belt and silver armor. Juvia stared in awe, her hair a blazing scarlet in the gray and blue world.

"Who are you?" Gray stepped back, cautious of the pretty woman.

"My name? Or my position?" She blinked her long lashes and stared at them all with cold eyes.

"Both." Juvia shouted, knowing they were already low on time and didn't need another distraction.

"Oh," she smiled, surprisingly kind, at the young girl. "I am the third seat of the Council. Erza Scarlet, in charge of the well being of all people and Magic."

"Doing a pretty shitty job taking care of the people." Juvia retorted, making Laxus glare at her.

"Ms. Scarlet, I am sorry for her attitude. And for knocking out your gate guards." He said, acting with utmost respect. "We came only for our friend, Gajeel Redfox."

"I know. He's being sent over right now, but there is a catch." Erza paced the entrance. "He must break this metal gate. I don't care how he does it, but if he wants to be free, there's only a tall gate in Subject 382's ways."

Just as she finished, a group of guards could be seen. Each one held a steel chain that connected to the wrist and ankle of her once smiling best friend. He was tattered and torn, an empty shell of who he used to be. Juvia ran over and grabbed the gate, her eyes beginning to water.

"Gajeel!" He didn't respond, breaking her heart. "What have you done to him?"

"Tests, and we were just about to make a breakthrough. You're friend has a rare and important magic." Erza watched Gajeel as he reached the gate.

Juvia stared at him, his eyes cold and lifeless and hair matted down. She remembered his laugh and how he kept positive despite his distrust of council and hate for this wretched place. Juvia knew that she could heal him, with the help of Fairy Tail.

"Gajeel." The blue haired girl reached out and held his face with both hands, they were warm and soft, and with no words he rolled into them. "Let's go home."

He gave an empty laugh "I have a strange urge to eat this gate, I'm going crazy Juvia."

"What?" She laughed and smiled at him, then Natsu came up behind her.

"Then do it." He said, getting a weird look from the two best friends. "You might have a magic similar to me."

"Magic?" He raised an eyebrow at Natsu and looked back at Juvia. "You made some freakish new friends."

"No, he might be right!" She smiled, "Gajeel try to pull apart this gate, you might be able to!"

"Alright, crazy. Go home and take your medicine..." He took a step back, pulling away from Juvia.

"Natsu, Gray, insult Gajeel as much as you can!" The young girl turned to the two and they broke into grins.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Natsu cracked his neck.

"I've been waiting for this..." Gray laughed evilly.

"Wait? What?" He shook his head in confusion.

Erza had to hold back a laugh as she watched the group, she needed to get back to the Council room but she knew she would have a lot more fun watching them.

"Metal head! Bet you're as dumb as metal!" Natsu yelled.

"That doesn't make any sens-!?" He began to yell.

"You're hair reflects your sex life, untouched and gross!" Gray cut him off.

"Gajeel must mean dick head!"

"Empty headed!"

"You smell like shit!"

"You look like shit!"

"Cut your hair!"

"That's not even an insult..." Laxus muttered, smiling at the two and their lame insults.

"Shut up!" There was a loud clang as Gajeel bent the metal pole and broke it off the gate. Juvia smiled in glee and jumped up and down. "T-that's not possible."

He stared at the metal, dropping it as if it was on fire. Gajeel looked up at the four teenagers and blinked at their calm face. "Now one more bar and you can slip through!" Juvia said.

"He has magic like us," Laxus said to Natsu, and the boy smiled happily.

"Eat the metal!"

"Eat it!" Gray joined in.

"Psychopaths..." Gajeel walked up to the gate and took a deep breath before bending two bars that stood on the each side of the empty space. "Holy shit! This is sick!"

"Is it rusted?" Natsu laughed at his one joke as the four shook their head in shame.

"Juvia wishes to never see you again love rival!" She said to Erza before running off to the elevator.

"Okay?" She laughed and called the guards to fix the gate. "Also, fetch me a cake!"

* * *

><p>The bar exploded with sound as they greeted their newcomer, Gajeel enjoyed the party- especially the beer. Juvia was happy to have her best friend back but clung to Gray as usual making a fun evening. He fit in better then he thought he would, still calling them all freaks for their magic.<p>

Levy stayed in her room and flipped through the book she got from Makarov. On lined paper she translated every word and at the moment she proofread her work, cleaning up the mistakes. In a couple minutes she finished, holding up the 500 pages proudly. The book revealed so much, and Levy couldn't wait to tell every one!

She ran out of the room holding it to her chest and bounded down to the bar. Levy caught Makarov with a shot of whiskey, talking happily with Mirajane.

"Master Makarov!" She jogged over to him, and he looked over. His face was flushed and a goofy grin was plastered on.

"Call me Daddy!" He slurred, Levy stumbled backwards. She was never good with drunk people, and looked around.

Everyone was drunk.

"Never mind, I'll talk to you about it tomorrow..." She inched away and her back ran into a hard body. Levy flipped around quickly and was only met with a skin tight shirt, she craned her neck up to see the face of the tall guy.

The blue haired girl stuttered, and he stared down at her. Long black hair that was freshly washed, a manly scent, and lots of piercings.

"I-I'm sorry," Levy looked down, then heard a small laugh.

"I can see your cleavage from my angle."

She went bright red and held the papers tight to her chest, and in one quick movement, drove her foot right into where it hurts.

"Fuck!" He crippled down in pain.

"Jerk!" Levy ran off, her face still bright red.

**Sorry, the ending is abrupt.**

**Please review!**


End file.
